


Pocky

by Lightbluesuperstar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, One Shot, PWP, kise is a slut, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbluesuperstar/pseuds/Lightbluesuperstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has always liked kise keeping his desires hidden. But what will happen when he finally snaps!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is extremely smut-heavy and graphic. Very very heavy on  
> dirty talk. If you don't like yaoi please leave, first Oneshot ever enjoy!

Pocky

Aomine has always been attached to kise- how could anyone not be? He skillfully kept his desires a secret during their years together as friends.

But now, his self-restraint was wearing dangerously thin.

It had been a grave mistake to buy kise the damned sweet. With all the beatings he took from Wakamatsu-senpai and ear ache from Satsuki.

He would have never imagined that a medium sized red box that truly threatened to break him.

Kise sat opposite him on his bed, making love to the chocolate covered stick with his mouth.

Aomine watched, his own mouth dry, as his friend of many years flicked his delicate pink you tongue over the chocolate coated stick.

Covering his tongue with the sweet substance.

Aomine felt his groin tighten as Kise's cheeks hollowed around the delicious treat as he sucked the chocolate off.

Suddenly a deep moan of pleasure issued from Kise's throat.

If Kise weren't careful, Aomine was going to pin kise down and ravage him. During the time Aomine had been fantasising Kise's demeanor changed.

From happy, seductive pocky-bliss to tense and uncomfortable. Aomine gulped.

Oh shit he's read my mind, I'm done for! " Aomine...do you feel that too?" He asks putting Aomine's hand on his back.

What my raging hard boner? Yes Kise, yes I do.

"What is it Kise?" Kise fixed him with that laser-intense gaze. "My shoulders hurt!" He whined.

They had been playing basketball when Kise decided to copy Aomine's style. The baka had hurt himself before the started playing seriously.

As an apology Aomine had to buy Kise his favourite treat and how Aomine regretted it.

Aomine got off the bed and found a muscle relaxant on Kise's desk. "Is this ok?" He asks turning to see a shirtless Kise.

"Yeah it's ok." Aomine climbs onto the bed and kneels beside Kise.

There was a warning on the tube. 'WARNING!: Over usage may course numbness in the limbs resulting in the paralyses of limbs for 4 hours or more'

A devious grin spread across Aomine's face.

Aomine squirted half of the tube into his palm and rubbed it over Kise's small shoulders. He really does look like a girl from behind.

Aomine rub over Kise's shoulders and back "Ah Aominecchi More!" Kise moaned making Aomine member twitch.

It had been five minutes since Aomine has put the muscle relaxant on. "Thanks Aominecchi!" He said trying to flip himself over.

Aomine chuckled at Kise's pathetic attempt to get up.

Aomine could wait any longer, he grabbed Kise and carried him to the edge of the bed. He put Kise on his knees, he found a stray cloth and used it to tie Kise's hands together.

"Aominecchi! What are you doing!"

Aomine now stood in front of Kise. It was a dream come true to see Kise kneeling in front of him.

"Oh you'll be fine. You can't move your arms for a while so I thought we could have some fun."

Aomine grabbed a fist full of Kise's hair forcing him to look up.

"I still haven't forgive you for trying to copy me." He chuckled "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Kise's golden eyes burned with hated.

"Too bad you can't do anything about this."

Aomine took a step forward so that Kise's face brushed against the fabric his pants. Kise tried to turn his head but the grip on his hair was to strong.

He was getting hard again. Enough foreplay.

Kise's eyes widen in horror and disbelief as Aomine unzipped his pants. "Aominecchi! What are you doing!"

The breathlessness and panic in his friends voice only turned the ace on more. As sick as it was.

Having his crush helpless before him was the greatest aphrodisiac known to man. Freeing himself from his boxers, he chuckled.

The size of his throbbing member, surely surprised Kise, as he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Like what you see...eh?" 

A little light red blush appeared on the cheeks below him. Now,now this interesting. "That seems to be a yes, Kise-chan."

Aomine knew he was taking the piss now. Oh well it's no like he could do anything now.

"You seem to be enjoying looking at my big, thick cock...maybe you would like to suck on it to."

Kise made a noise that sounded halfway between disgust and fear.

"I'll bite it off." Kise hissed, voice laced with hate. Aomine chuckled. He always like that about Kise. He was always so excitable, but if you go on his bad side you'd regret it.

"Oh no you won't. I'll just get it stitched back on, and people will ask questions. Word will get out and everyone would want a piece of you. They'll gang up on you and get the chance to fuck your pretty little face. So many people would have had your mouth, I imagine it would be hard to bite...with a dislocated jaw."

The things coming out of his mouth disgrace even him, but the expression on Kise's face had changed.

His eyes were half-lidded, and his usual pale skin had taken on a rosy flush.

Aomine's heart stopped in realisation. Kise was actually getting aroused by his foul comments....ah, so he does like to be dominated.

Aomine had enough talk. Trusting his hips forward, prodding Kise's thin pink lips with the tip of his cock.

Smearing precum over them in the process.

Almost subconsciously, Kise darted out his pink tongue to lick his bottom lip.

Aomine chuckled aloud.

"I knew you really wanted it. Go on Kise flick that pink tongue of yours over my cockhead."

"Pretend it's one of those pocky sticks and my precum is the chocolate, that you love."

Aomine watched Kise's reaction intensely.

He saw long golden eyelashes flutter nervously against red cheeks. He seemed to be figuring out what to do. If he didn't hurry Aomine would decide for him.

To his surprise, Kise leaned forward started licking at the tip.

Aomine thought he had died and gone to heaven. Nevertheless, the model was being a bit more coy, then he would have liked.

Aomine wanted him drooling over his cock and balls

He'll get him there eventually. "Oh come on Kise, you were tonguing your pocky with much more passion than this."

He almost gasped as Kise then dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Aomine's long, throbbing cock.

Kise uttered a barely audible moan as he licked.

So he's the vocal type. No surprised.

"Ohh yes, Kise make more of those naughty sounds for me." Kise continued licking and slurping, eyes half-lidded in....enjoyment?

He was actually liking this. The naughty little slut.

Aomine decide that he needed a 'bigger' lesson. "Right, open those pretty of yours. Your gonna take all of it now."

Kise, the slut, did the most amazing thing: keeping his head lowered, merely lifted his gaze slowly, looking up at him.

Through lowered lashes he pouted.

Aomine wasn't having any of this. Caressing Kise's lips with his thumb, he abruptly thrust the digit his lips and teeth to open his mouth.

Then without missing a beat, he thrust his way into those pink pouty lips.

Oh kami. He nearly fainted. The feeling of the wetness and heat that encased him, he began thrusting in and out of Kise's perfect mouth.

The sounds his friend was making were delicious.

Every thrust earing him a delightful, "Mmmph!" from Kise and he was letting out soft moans, which felt good around his cock.

His beautiful golden eyes were closed, thick lashes fluttering against dusty pink cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Kise. You have such beautiful gold ones, I want to see them while I fuck your face."

After a moment Kise complied and Aomine marveled at the sight.

"Kami, Kise. Now I know what a good cock-sucker you are. Your mouth will never be empty." 

He groaned as he picked up the pace.

Kise gaged a little bit as he was forced to take Aomine's cock deeper. "Mm I love hearing you gag on my big, thick cock."

He tightened his grip on the fistful of silky hair.

Aomine leant back so his length leisurely slid out of the models mouth, exiting with a wet obscene 'Pop'

A long string of precum and saliva connected Kise's swollen lips to Aomine's cockhead.

"Oh kami look at that." Aomine breathed.

"So fucking hot, Kise." He rarely swore but this moment needed it.

"You're obviously ready for more." He said, Kise kept his lips parted as if waiting for more cock to be shoved down his throat.

Aomine was going to give him what he wanted. But first...he wanted something else.

"I want to hear how much you want it. And what you want me to do to you pretty little face."

Kise's face turned a dark shade of red.

Again there was the same nervous flutter of the eyelashes as before.

"I want it, Aominecchi." He started off in a soft voice. Even those simple words drove Aomine crazy.

He always found the sound of his friends voice sexy.

Now hearing the same voice spew out such naughty words was nearly enough to send him over the edge. However, he needed more.

"Oh come, Kise. Let go of your coy and innocent side for once."

Kise hesitated for a second, then- "I want to feel you deep inside my throat, Aomine. Fuck my mouth hard."

Kise tilted his beautiful face upwards, surveying Aomine from beneath his long seductive eyelashes.

"I want you to ruin my face with your cock."

Aomine nearly came all over his face right then and there. He thought he was going to pass out.

To hear Kise curse and say such dirty, naughty things. Made his cock throb.

However, he just about managed to keep his cool, just enough to order Kise to beg for it.

That would be the ultimate prize.

Kise shot him a look of irritation and for a moment Aomine question if he ruined it all. No this wouldn't do. He was in control here and he had to keep it that way.

He forced a threating growl from his throat.

"I said, beg for it, Kise." Then utilizing Kise's weakness, started more dirty talk. "Beg for me to violate that sensitive mouth of yours...beg for me to fuck your throat 'till it burns, like a perfect little slut."

Kise's eyes turned a darker shade of gold as he bit is lip.

Ah so he does like dirty talk..."Your at your knees at my feet...do you know what you look like right now? My little cock-loving bitch..."

Kise gasped. "How dare yo- " He was cut off by Aomine's loud laugh.

"Oh please stop pretending Kise-chan! The time for being coy and innocent is long gone. You've already had my cock down your throat."

Although he was trying to pretend otherwise, it wad obvious that Kise was loving every word.

"Aominecchi...please."

"Please what?"

"Please...degrade me, violate my mouth Aominecchi...please...I need your cum all over my face." Kise moaned, completely lost in his own lust-filled haze.

Aomine had never been more turned on in his sixteen years of existence.

To hear those words come from Kise's mouth...he felt like he was going blow right then and there. Instead, he looked down at the angelic face from which sinful words had just been uttered.

Aomine grabbed his chin. "You asked for it, slut. Open."

No sooner had Kise parted his lips, Aomine fully sheathed himself down Kise throat. He gave a sadistic tug on the roots of Kise's hair. He felt Kise's tongue slide across the underside of his member.

He felt Kise's throat wrap around his thick length.

He fucked Kise's throat for a bit before pulling out again just to enjoy the sight of his fluids smeared over Kise's pink puffy lips. " Are you sure you've never done this before, eh Kise?"

Aomine would never get tired of seeing him like this.

Vulnerable and slutty, on his knees in front of him. Completely helpless. Flushed face and opened mouthed, wet and ready to suck on his big thick cock.

He would take a picture if could.

To humiliate Kise further, he plunged his member back into the abused mouth and fuck Kise's cheek, enjoying the naughty bulge it made.

"Kise tell me how much you love having my cock in your mouth." He groaned, Kise's muffled response felt like heaven around him.

"How does my cock taste?"

"Mmf-your cock tastes-mfgh-so good-mmf-Aominecchi..."

"I bet it does, you little slut. You're so naughty, you've been waiting for this, haven't you? Waiting for your slutty little mouth to be punished."

"Aah!-yes-Aominecchi." He decided to change track.

"I want you to worship my cock, Kise. Now you have to do some work. Use that beautifully slutty mouth and tounge of yours, to make love to my cock and balls like you did to the pocky."

Kise immediately did as he was told.

Lapping at Aomine's balls with his delicate tongue, savoring the salty, musky taste. Aomine lost it. He started furiously moving his hand over his length, already slick from Kise's saliva.

"Oh Aominecchi..." He moaned as he licked the underside of Aomine's member.

"Oh kami Aominecchi...I want to taste your semen...shoot it down my naughty throat, I want to drown in your cum...please." All the while he maintained direct eye contact with Aomine. Eyes shrouded in pure lust.

Those words finished Aomine off. He lost control.

Spurting string after string of cum over Kise's beautiful face, over those perfect wet lips, over his closed eyes, over his lushes' hair and into his expecting mouth.

Aomine completely covered him, moaning Kise's name as he did so.

He thrust back inside Kise's mouth and roughly fucked his cum into his face a couple times. Withdrawing to see cum dribble out from the corner of Kise's mouth. Cum dripped from his chin onto his bare chest.

"My beautiful cum-whore."

Kise looked like he was going to pass out; Aomine was holding him up by his hair. Before he did, he said one last thing.

"I knew that the pocky would work."

Aomine released his hold on Kise's hair and he slumped to the ground, a ghost of a smile passed across his dirtied lips.

Eh?...so he planned this all along...damn you Kise!

Nobody noticed the tall man striding out of the models house with a unconscious smaller figure draped over one shoulder.

He was going to find a convenient love hotel for them to cash, for he still had some other 'lessons' he wanted to give to his friend.


End file.
